The Newcomer
by the devil's voice
Summary: The titans meet a new friend with a few suprises by the way i hate summaries with passion.
1. The Newcomer

**Chapter1: The Newcomer**

I stood their in the cold of the night waiting, many say patience is a virtue I say it is annoying. I bet many of you are wondering who I am well I will be happy to tell you.

A hours back

A strange person walked into Titan City he was tall at least six feet; he had ruffled brown hair, and crystal clear blue eyes. He wore a hooded cloak, and a black T-shirt, with a pair of worn out jeans, and black combat boots. However, this city was used to strange people considering it had its own resident super heroes the Teen Titans. It was a nice Sunday afternoon with children in the park playing blissfully while their parents smiled happily.

However, it was interrupted by the sound of police sirens. The stranger took notice of this and quickly ran after the police with inhuman speed as if the devil himself was chasing him. When the police cars came to a stop, they were in the middle of town at a building owned by Wayne Enterprises. The stranger sat on a rooftop near by looking very anxious as if he had been dying for a moment like this

_"WE HAVE THE BUILDING SURROUNDED COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND DO RESIT ARREST."_

What next no one expected all the sudden there was a huge explosion and ten of the notorious villains Slades armed robots came out of the building and started shooting out the city police force. The Stranger finally came out of hiding by jumping off the building fist first at the lead robot smashing it's head in an small explosion but was smashed in the back by a different robot's fist the Stranger took the hit like he was made of iron turned around and kicked the robot through the middle. Five different robots with laser guns started shooting at the Stranger but the Stranger was too quick and dodged the lasers with ease. He ran up to the robots and flung his fist at the first but it dodged so he swept its mechanical legs out from under it and when it was on the ground punched its core. He got up and he was surrounded he knew he could get out of this mess but before he could take out the rest all he heard was,

"_TITANS GO"_

Birdarangs hit three of them in the head destroying them, green energy in the shape of spheres demolished the rest, and I turned around to see robin and the Teen Titans.

"Who are you?" the Boy Wonder questioned

"Me I am just a civilian performing his civic duties" the Stranger replied." "If you want to you can call me Gale and no that is hardly my real name."

"What are you doing in a city like this Gale?" Robin said questioningly.

"If you must know I want to join the Titans," he answered.

"We will talk later but let's talk to the commish," Robin said.

They walked over to the line up of cop cars and went up to Commissioner Hunter. Michel Hunter was a middle-aged man with a stern look on his face, graying brown hair, and a beard that looked like it was just trimmed.

"Robin" he grunted "cutting it a little close if that kick ass young man behind you didn't jump in at the last second we'd be dead."

"Sorry about that what was Slade after anyway?" Robin said.

"Not sure nothing is missing strange isn't it"

"Yes it is well we will be heading back to the tower now."

Robin slowly led him to the T-car where Gale was to meet the rest of the titans.

Author's Note:

Theirs the first chapter this story will be a lot longer though and reviews will be appreciated but I will have many OC's in this story and I've cumin up with many already but to make this fic more interesting I let you guys decide who Gale's rival is here is an example

Name: Jason sometimes goes by Chase

Alias: Gale

Appearance: male, Caucasian, messy brown hair, crystal blue eyes 6 feet tall, and likes to wear hooded cloaks, jeans and boots

Weapons: a broad sword he conceals on his back under his hood and cloak, a dagger important to his history its blade that is in an arc shape with ancient markings on it and is hooked on his belt.

Powers: he can run up to 40 mph if he wants, has amazing endurance, and he can also control the elements fire, water, earth, and wind and he has a special technique that you see I mean hear yourself.

Attitude: very caring he will do anything for his friends he can be an arrogant smart ass too and is hot tempered.

Background: it is a secret

Oh and he can also make the blade of his dull so he doesn't butcher criminals


	2. A New Hero

Chapter 2: A New Hero

Just outside Wayne Enterprise's

"Robin who the hell is that," Cyborg and the other Titans were waiting silently by the T-car and staring at the stranger with confusion.

"My friends this is the guy who opened up a can of whoop ass on the robots before we got there but he is in the city to join us," the Titans looked at the stranger and all of them thought very hard upon something.

"Robin," Raven droned "can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure what's up," he said as they walked.

"Remember 6 months Terra that ring a bell bird boy?"

"Yes I remember but with crime lately we could use a new member, besides he says he came all the way from New Orleans the least we could do is giving him a place to crash."

"Yes I suppose" Raven droned we will test him and I don't sense any deception either and get a check of his background."

"All right I'll do it" said Robin. "Gale I've decided we will test you but in the mean time get in the car man and let's go," and with that the Titans sped off to the Tower.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T (A/N this separation is Post's writer of These Black Eyes idea)

Titan's Tower:

I sat at the kitchen table as Robin screened me "So what are your powers Gale?"

"I'm a master at martial arts and can control the elements Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth and I'm a skilled swordsman," I answered as I drew my 5 foot long broad sword from my back and offered to him so he could see it himself.

"Impressive craftsmanship so how old are you,"

"Seventeen,"

"Join us for training in the morning and we'll se how you do" with that Robin walked off. "Yo dawg come play Halo with me and BB,"

"Sure but I got to warn you I kick ass at Halo,"

"Pf come and prove it little man," with that I sat on the couch picked up a controller and repeatedly schooled him and Beast Boy.

2 hours

"Damn you beat 23 times in a row I don't believe it,"

"You suck Tin man,"

"Shut you little elf because he killed you a lot more times than me," I chuckled under my breath as I watched to the wrestle with each other.

"They are most amusing are they not," I looked behind me to see the beautiful Tammaranian "Yes they are they remind me of my two brothers before," I shuddered. "Before what friend,"

"Well-," but I was cut off by an alarm

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

"Titans emergency downtown move Gale you come with us this is your chance to prove yourself where going ambush a drug deal lets go," I put on my cloak strapped on my sword and got in the T-car with Raven and Cyborg.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Downtown:

Some say patience is a virtue, but I say it is annoying I waited till I was called on but I could clearly already see from the building I was hidden on we were out numbered by 30 armed men when I heard "Titans Go," Robin quickly Jumped put of hiding a handful of birdarangs and disarmed 4 of them. That was my Q I jumped out of hiding and threw a right hook to the nearest man I found out cold then saw a man with a pistol aim at me so I rushed up and kicked the gun out of his hand and gave a roundhouse kick to the face knocking him out. Produced my sword used my power to dull it and struk the next man in the gut and struck a pose defensively as tree gunmen aimed at me aimed at me.

_**Bang**_

_**Bang**_

_**Bang**_

I twirled my blade deflected them **_Rata-tat-tat _**then used my power over fire to heat there weapons up they dropped almost instantly I took this opportunity knock each one of them out.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Robin extended his bo-staff and jabbed a thug in the gut and then smacked him in the head turned around at Cyborg and heard him yell "I got the sonic if you got the boom" with Robin knew exactly what to do and jumped over Cyborg threw an exploding disk as Cyborg shot it with his sonic cannon and it caused a massive explosion taking out at least 17 while the other finished with the rest off. Robin turned to me as sheathed my sword and said "Good job you really impressed me lets keep a hold on things till the cops get here and clean up," the eventually came and we all went back to the tower.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Titan's Tower

"Gale come here," I quickly obeyed Robin "What is it Robin," "I was going to wait for a while to see what you do but I already see you got what it takes to join us congrats," he says as he hands me a round yellow communicator with a T in the center

"Glorious welcome new friend,"

"Congratulations Gale,"

"All right dawg,"

"Dude this is awesome" said BB and the rest of them.

"Get some sleep trainings in the morning at 7 a.m. I slowly made my way to my temporary room with a look of satisfaction on my face.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Titan's Gym

"Gale me and you sparring now strictly martial arts no weapons or powers" I grinned at him accepting his challenge I stepped onto the sparing arena and struck a fighting pose as did he

"Okay ya'll I want a nice clean fight rules ring outs and pinning your opponent on there back are wins 3 2 1 fight," Cyborg announced we ran at each other Robin went to punch me I blocked it and swung at his head but he ducked and kneed me in the gut I stumbled back and regained a balance and did a flying kick to his face he caught my foot and spun me around and threw I flipped back and landed perfectly. I knew he was a lot more experience but I was faster he flew a flurry of punches at me and I dodged all of them and punched him in the face and then proceeded to pummel him that is till he caught my fist and threw me face first onto the ground I bled a bit turned around and uppercut twenty feet into the air but came sailing down a me foot first

(A/N let me know how you like it so far)


	3. Sparring

Chapter 3: Sparring

_**Bam**_

I flew across the arena damn it that kick hurt so much but I wasn't about to show it I got up ready for round to Robin came up did a roundhouse to the face but I ducked with ease. "Face it Gale you can't win you lack the experience" I spit up some blood.

"TO HELL I CAN'T ROBIN," with that I charged at fist first punch punch punch punch he countered block block block block I let a yell got off a lucky that knock him down and pounced on but caught me with his legs and flung me over him.

"Raven who do you thinks going the spar," Starfire asked curiously

"Starfire I honestly think Robin will win but I don't care really," Raven slowly continued to meditate quietly.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Dude look at them go," BB said in astonishment.

"Yeah I here you," replied Cyborg

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

We continued to senselessly pummel each other as I recovered from the fall and we started to tire but I didn't let on not for a second. I got into a stance and decided that defense against Robin would be my best bet so I waited as he came at with flying kick I blocked with ease. He let out yell as I grabbed his leg he went punched but I grabbed arm then I proceeded to put pressure on his kneecap and wrist.

He cringed in pain but then did something I wasn't expecting he punched in the groin I winced in pain only to receive an uppercut to the face he then and pounced on me I rolled to the side he passed me so I gave him a harsh karate chop to the back of the neck. He was in shock for a couple of seconds so I flung him by the shirt face first to the ground.

"Time to take you to the wood shed Robbie old boy," he groaned turned around as I cracked my neck we ran at each other and met by punching each other in the face we both flew back. I was backed to the edge of the arena "oh shit," he came at me with a spinning flying kick I barley caught his foot and pushed him back. I was really drained by then so looked at him he was already up 'persistent little bastered aren't we' I thought and groaned.

I threw a punch he caught it he threw one at me I caught and we grappled sweat dripped down are faces panting exhausted he got the advantage and threw me down I coughed got up only to be punched down by a gloved fist. He pounced on me and put back to the ground it was over he had won.

"Nice try you did well what was the martial arts you used," he said as he pulled me up.

"I used jujitsu and tae-Kwan-do 2 of the 9 I know," I replied to him I smiled a toothy grin as I took his hand.

"Impressive Gale I used karate myself," he smirked "I want to se your powers in action spar with Raven,"

"Okay,"

Raven heard the whole thing and floated over to the arena as I made my way to "same rule as before 3 2 1 fight," Robin announced. I charged up two fireballs in my hands and flung it at her only to have blocked by a wall of obsidian energy "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she said and incased three weights in the energy and flung them at me I dodged all them and charged a huge ball of fire up and threw it at her she blasted it and made an explosion.

I ran up her fire incased fist but she blocked with an obsidian fist I stomped my foot and a pillar of earth came up and uppercut her in the jaw then I summand a ball of swirling wind in my hand and blew her back. She got up and pushed me away with it. I was still exhausted from fighting Robin only had enough power for another attack and new just the one to do it.

My ultimate technique one my sensei taught me before he died my muscles tightened she her shield up an aura started to emit from my hand then a blue ball of energy incased it and blue lightning came out of it _"AHHHHHHHHHHH,"_ I came straight at the shield and punched as hard as I could the shield shattered instantly then my fist kept going to her face she already lightning showering her body

_**Bam**_

She went spiraling out of smocking I win.


	4. Red X vs Gale

Chapter 4: Red X vs. Gale

A couple of days after the sparring nothing much went around town accept crap missions like I got to do by myself like the one I'm right now a petty bank robbery. Yeah I was pissed about these crapy missions but I'll happily do them. That I wasn't happy about till I saw the person robbing the bank Red X.

"You Red X get on the ground," I shouted

"So Robin sends the noob after I'm disappointed," as you know that comment royally pissed me off and I was itching for a fight so I lunged at him and punched him through the bank door into the street walked out and got into a fighting stance.

He did the same we locked eyes right then the whole world stopped I could here the beating of my heart something deep inside told me I had no chance of beating this guy but I was sure as hell going to try. He crossed the distance between us in nothing flat and punched me in the gut I punched him in the face he took it like was nothing so I kicked him in the jaw nothing.

'What is this guy metal?'

He kicked me back and threw a hand full of red shurikans at me I dodged as best I could it was futile I had gashes every on my body I drew my sword and lunged at him but he blocked with X shaped arm blades I heated them up enough so they would melt but for some reason they exploded we both flew back that blast basically gave me burns all over and gave me rips all in my close I got up I was going to destroy this guy.

I sheathed my sword incased my fist in packed dirt with my earth powers I grabbed him by the collar and then I punched him in the ribs as I heard a satisfying snap I probably broke one of his ribs.

"I admire your badass fighting ability kid but I got to go nice talking to you though," with he stuck an exploding shurikan into my gut when it exploded I flew and skidded across the pavement until I blacked out.

"Gale gale GALE"


	5. The Mystery that is Red X

A/N: I suck at grammar I know but I will try to miss spell less the other stuff as long as you understand what going on I get the problem if you want edit it fine but after seeing my mistakes I make would really want to never mind tell me your email and I will pick to edit maybe

Chapter 5: The Mystery that is X

I woke up in the titan infirmary I tried to sit up but I was stopped by a pain in my lower gut, "Son of a bitch that hurts," I howled.

"It should," I looked over to see robin walking in he was in consume as always.

"How long I been here," I asked.

"A day and a half," he said

"How long do you think I will be in here?"

"A week" he responded calmly. I sighed it put a damper on my spirit I didn't like the thought being cooked up.

"Who is Red X Anyway?" Robin thought for a second.

"I know you've seen the old mission records about X Gale but besides that all we know is that he stole the suit," he took a second to think again. While he was thinking I thought about how his could change so fast from light to serious.

"I intend to make him my next priority though," just then the alarm sounded and Robin left so many I wanted to ask but they could wait there was something about his fighting style so familiar.

T-T-T-T-T-T

Robin and the rest of the titans arrived at the harbor to investigate a report of someone sneaking around the cargo ships Robin and them split up to search the harbor.

T-T-T-T-T-T

Cyborg was looking around one of the cargo ships to find the horrifying sight of three guards with their throats all slit he quickly whipped out his communicator only to have a red shuriken nock it out of his hand.

"Oh no you don't kid you don't kid," he looked up to see Red X on a crate and pointed a charged sonic cannon at him.

"Freeze you damn murderer," X jumped and answered by punching Cy in the face.

"That's it X your ass is mine." Cyborg punched him in the gut sending X through the crate only have him come up and knee Cyborg in the head and jumped up flung a hand full of shrunken at him Cy blocked with his forearm.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at X who jumped the side and shot an x out of his palm it hit and attached itself to Cy and drained his power.

"Time to end this kid," said X then he took a gun from a guard and was about to shoot Cyborg when a birdarang nock it the gun away robin jumped from a crate.

"What do you want X that requires murder," without waiting for an answer wiped out his bo-staff and jabbed X in the gut then twirled it around and hit him in the face.

X dodged the next two strikes and kicked robin square in the face robin swept X's feat with his staff tripping him X got quick and avoided flurry of jabs and took out shuriken and threw them with deadly precision only to have stopped by a wall of from above Starfire then threw a volley of starbolts at it caused an explosion the titans rushed and saw X was a machine he then Robin took off the machines mask to a recorded tape.

"Hello Robin," was sick voice of

"SLADE DAMN YOU!"

T-T-T-T-T-T

Old Warehouse Downtown:

Two shadowed figures were looking at a black computer screen.

"That robot with your data on it lasted longer then I thought huh X," the first figure said.

"Yes it did Master," answered the second.

(A/N: if don't know who these guys are you need help)

"So you finished off the new one like I asked X?"

"Yes Master."

"You better have or I will _kill your precious Kate."_

A/N:**BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUM**


	6. The Rancid Chase

Chapter Six: The Rancid Chase

A week after the X incident:

I sat in the T-car's passenger seat with raven in the back and Robin right beside us on the R-cycle. "Rancid pull over now," Robin shouted.

"Gale maybe you would like to take a step outside," Cyborg gestured out the window to the street. I smirked this was going to be fun I went through the sunroof on top of Cyborg's baby.

I jumped onto a SUV in front of us and spotted rancid up ahead I jumped gracefully from car to car till I saw a bullet fly past me Rancid looked at and with gun out.

"What can't drive noob," he fired at me again I dodged and gave him the finger.

"Suck my balls Johnny Rancid Breath," I yelled and then threw a fire ball at him it direct hit if I was aiming for the street. Robin rammed him from behind and he still had control of his bike he made some distance and shot lamp post it fell down in front of the car I was on Damn it.

I did a jumped off it and landed on the sidewalk. "Damn it shit," I was going to kill him I then jumped into a car in front of me and looked at the man driving.

"Sir in the name of the city I'm going to commandeer this vehicle I then kicked him out and started the ignition and took off.

"Hey I had three more payments on that kid ah shit," I was hot on the others trail I looked at the speed dial 50, 60, 70, 80, 85 shit we were holing' ass.

"_OWNER OF THE SILVER HONDA PULL O'VER NOW," _damn cops.

"Shit I don't have time for this," and summoned a wall of earth behind me and turned my attention to my 12:00 o'clock I used my powers to make a ramp out of earth in front of me and floored it 87, 89, 95, 100, 110 I flew off and landed in front of them.

"HOLY SHIT THIS IS ONE KICK ASS RIDE," then turned my car 180 degrees and put it in reverse.

**BEEP **

**BEEP**

I took out my communicator it was Cy "Holy Shit dawg is that you," I put my hand out the window and flipped him off and look the comm. "Yeah that's you Cy out," I closed the comm. And flung a fireball threw the windshield making a melted whole in it and it straight at Rancid.

"I hope Robin won't be pissed for violations of destruction city property," as fire ball made a whole in the ground in front of Rancid in short he crashed and burned I got out of the car and saw Rancid running rushed after him and grabbed his shirt " Johnny Mantel you a here by under arrest," I said

"Ah Damn."

T-T-T-T-T-T

Titan Tower later that day

Me and Cy were fixing up the T-car "Gale where did you learn to fucking drive?"

"I watched The Fast and the Furious a bunch," he cracked a smile.

"Are you sure you weren't a stunt double for it," I smirked graciously accepted the praise.

"So you think I can drive her Cy?"

"You're not that good."

"Damn"

And with that I continued on its transmission.

A/N: I had to have a car chase at least once.


End file.
